


Random Oneshots, (Taking Requests )

by LilMeiTheAgeplayer



Category: Clarence (Cartoon), Doctor Who (2005), Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMeiTheAgeplayer/pseuds/LilMeiTheAgeplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANOTHER ONE OF HER STORIES. Most of these are Howl x Sebastian btw. But I will post my own stories that I wrote XD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeff x Sumo

"Okay let's do this!" Jeff mumbled sharpening his pencil to perfection. There was a big test tomorrow so he had to practice and study, Sumo said he'd be over so he could join Jeff, but Jeff doubted he would actually come. "Yo Jeff! Open the door!" Sumo yelled peeking through the window. Jeff got up and opened the door. "Hey Sumo. I wasn't expecting you to actually come..." Sumo rolled his eyes crouching down at the table where Jeff had been sitting. "Of course I was gonna come. Don't trust me Jeff?" Jeff sighed rolling his eyes as he returned to his seat.

Jeff's POV

'Should I tell him...or should I wait...? I think waiting would be my best option, don't want him leaving when he just got here.' I began working helping Sumo when he asked me to. By the time we finished it was 12:00, I'd never stayed up that late. "So Jeff..what do you wanna do?" Sumo asked propping his head up with his hands. I shrugged getting up going to the kitchen returning with two BLTs. "Here." Sumo took the sandwich placing it on the table, pulling me down to sit in front of him.

Third Person

"Oh Jeff~" He murmured trailing his lips across the younger boy's neck. "S-sumo! What the fucking hell?" He squeaked, his eyes widening as he covered his mouth. "Keep talking dirty Jeff~" Sumo cooed pulling his hand away gently. "Sumo! W-we..I-I..w-wha...?" Jeff was so confused he didn't know what to say. Sumo silenced Jeff with a soft kiss but it soon became rough and passionate. "Mmph~" Jeff moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around his neck.

"So cute..." Sumo mumbled deepening the kiss. Jeff completely gave in seeing no point in trying to stop him; he was stronger than him. He finally pulled away smiling. He pulled off Jeff's shirt leaning down to suck on his nipple. "Mm~ F-fuck!~" Jeff moaned gripping his shoulders. "How adorable~" He cooed going to remove Jeff's pants. "S-sumo...can we stop here..I-I don't wanna g-go to far..." Jeff whispered. Sumo smiled nodding he pulled his shirt back on hugging him tightly. "I love you Jeff.." He whispered kissing his forehead, "I love you too." Jeff mumbled falling asleep.


	2. Howl x Sebastian

"Sebastian!" Howl whined poking the demon butler repeatedly, "Sebastian!" The demon growled under his breath ignoring his boyfriend's constant poking. "Seeeeeebby!" He hugged the demon tightly pouting. "Howl, please. I am trying to prepare dinner for my master! Once I finish we may do something together." Howl sighed but nodded. "Now, let go please. Go to our room, I'll be there soon." Sebastian kissed the short blonde on the forehead smiling. "I love you~" Howl couldn't help but smile. "I love you too!" Howl giggled and ran off to their shared room.

Upon arriving Howl plopped on the bed with a sigh. He wondered how long Sebastian would be. He said 'soon', but how long is that? All Howl wanted to was cuddle and talk all night, maybe read a bit. "Good night Howl!" Mey-Rin squeaky voice called out from the other side of the door. "Good night Mey-Rin..." Howl mumbled staring into the fireplace. "Oh! Hello Sebastian! I was just bidding Howl a good night!" Mey-Rin giggled. "Good night." Sebastian smirked patting the young woman's head entering the room. "I'm here, love~" Sebastian cooed sitting next to the blonde. "What took you so long Sebby?" Howl pouted glancing at the ravenette. "I was giving the master a bath and of course putting him to sleep." Howl nodded leaning back. There was a comfortable silence until Howl spoke up. "Can we take a bath?" Sebastian chuckled, leaning over to kiss the male lightly. "Of course, darling." The wizard blushed standing up. "Bastard.." he huffed crossing his arms. "I'm your bastard, no?" Sebastian replied handing Howl on of his dress shirts. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now let's go!"

Soon enough the two rested in a nice, hot comfortable bath. Howl sighed contently leaning against Sebastian. "Sebastian...can you wash my hair please?" Sebastian didn't answer but began washing his hair smiling at Howl's constant whines of pleasure. Howl loved the feeling of Sebastian's fingers in his hair, it made him feel safe and loved. Sebastian seemed to always know what Howl needed or wanted. That was a good thing because when Howl was upset and in a bad mood Sebastian provided just what he needed without even having to ask. It probably was both of their favorite parts about their relationship...other than mind-blowing sex late at night.

"Howl, how was your day, forgive me for not asking earlier." Howl thought for a moment shrugging. "The same as usual..Grell coming to irritate me, keeping Mey-Rin from breaking every dish in this freaking manor, hiding Bard's flamethrowers..the same stuff I do everyday. My life is extremely boring Sebastian, can't we take a vacation?"

Sebastian chuckled wrapping his arms around the small male's chest. He sighed softly leaning back against the demon's chest. "Shh, no we cannot. The young Master simply does not have time for such things." Howl pouted at this statement.

"But that's not fair! Come onnnnnnnn, please?" The blonde begged whimpering. Sebastian shook his head resting his head on the blonde's head.

After dealing with Howl throwing a huge temper tantrum Sebastian decided he should probably get his little blondie to sleep, after all the blonde had been running around all day. "Howl come on now, it's time to sleep."  
"No! I'm not sleepy at all!" The younger protested whacking the demon across the head with a very, very fluffy pillow.

Sebastian sighed on annoyance grabbing the male's wrists. His eyes turned a crimson flowing color. "Tsk, tsk..my kitten needs his sleep..."

A scarlet blush spread across Howl's face. "U-um..r-right.." He bit his lip looking away. Sebastian rise a brow taking Howl's chin in his hand yanking him down for a rough kiss. He slowly climbed onto the bed pushing Howl down onto the bed straddling him carefully.

Howl wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck moaning softly. Sebastian smirked slipping his tongue inside of the blonde's mouth exploring the warm, wet cavern he'd explored so many times before. He then pulled away, "Bedtime~" He cooed softly.

Howl pouted nodding softly. "W-will..w-will you read to me, please?" He asked quietly sliding under the blankets as Sebastian got up to change into his night clothes. "Of course, my love. Which book?"

Howl thought for a moment a light blush appearing on his face. "Can you read me some nursery rhymes? I like those!" He smiled laying back.

"Of course, let me get the book, alright?" Sebastian went over to the bookshelf pulling a big book of nursery rhymes from the shelf returning to the bed. Sebastian crawled onto the bed sliding under the covers wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "Alright now, you must be quiet."

Sebastian began reading to Howl, said male curled up against his side slowly nodding off until he eventually did managing to mumble out a soft, 'I love you..'

Sebastian smiled softly planting a kiss on the top of his head tossing the book on the floor holding the blonde close. "I love you too, Howl.."


	3. Howl x Sebastian

Howl hummed softly rocking in his chair slowly, he was currently knitting some small baby booties for Grell and William's new baby, he even got to be the god mother! But he supposed it was time to tell Sebastian that he too was pregnant, Sebastian had been so busy with his Master that Howl opted on staying at Grell's home for awhile to avoid Sebastian, seeing as he was to busy for him. Howl was quite excited though, he was already seven months in and Grell was a huge help. He couldn't be happier..well if Sebastian was here then maybe he could.

"Oh, Howl love! Sebastian is going to be here see you! Come on down!" Grell shouted up the stairs in the direction of the blonde's room. The blonde lifted himself slowly, gripping the wall for support as he made his way slowly down the stairs though Grell rushed to help him. The two arrived in the parlor, Howl sat down breathing a sigh of relief. "Where is he?" He questioned softly, "He's going to be here soon, calm down." Grell massaged his shoulders gently with a smile. Knock knock.

"Oh my! He's here, love, I'll go get the door. William prepare some tea, will you?" William rolled his eyes setting a platter on the table with tea and biscuits. "I had a feeling he would say that.." He muttered under his breath handing the baby to Howl. "Oh shush Willy, go get back to work." Howl waved him off as Sebastian walked in sitting down in front of him. "H-hey Sebastian.." He blushed biting his lip, "F-forgive me Sebastian, I had meant to tell you months ago..but um..I'm pregnant..I'm sorry, it's just I didn't think you'd care or anything, since you've been extremely busy with the Master and all and I was worried that you wouldn't want the baby..." Howl rambled looking down at Grell and William's baby boy nervously not noticing Sebastian make his way towards him. Sebastian lifted his chin planting a soft against the younger's lips. He pulled away slowly taking one of the male's hands in his own, holding it firmly. "Howl, I love you and I want nothing more than to raise this child with you, forgive me for neglecting me..but you know how the Master can be...I am so sorry. Please forgive me, my love." Sebastian said softly, kissing his hand. The younger smiled warmly blushing slightly. "I-I forgive you Sebastian..I love you too.." He kissed his partner's forehead smiling. "My love..."


	4. Howl x Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short XD.

Sebastian pulled up in the Wendy's drive-thru looking back at his son Ciel, "What do you want?" The boy tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Mixed Frosty, Chicken Sandwich, and Fries!" He announced smiling. He turned to the speaker rolling the window down and made the order. As he pulled up to the window he was met with a beautiful blonde with a ,he dare say, nice bum. He had gorgeous blue eyes and blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. His voice was kind and inviting. "Hello, here's your order, sir." He smiled handing the raven haired male his order. "Would you like anything else, sir?"

Sebastian smirked handing the bag back to his son. "Would a kiss be an order?" The male's eyes widened as he giggled blushing. "Hell, why not?" He leaned out of the window as the demon pecked him on the lips. As he moved back the ravenette stuck a Post-It note to his forehead. "My number, call me later, love." And with that he drove off leaving a flustered blonde staring down at his number with a goofy smile on his face.


End file.
